Whirligig
Profile "If it was made to be good, I'll make it great!" Whirligig is an energetic and enthusiastic career engineer whose skills are only matched by how easily distracted she can be. Her attention is very often drawn away from projects by any number of new "tech toys" that catch her optics, and this can often have comical, if not somewhat explosive, side-effects. Absent-minded as she is, she is very ingenuitive and very bright, enjoying tinkering with things and making them work better. She is friendly enough, though she tries to avoid being put out on the field to fight if at all possible. This is only due to the fact that, despite being an Autobot, she abhors the thought of war at all. In her Osprey mode, she is unarmed save for the ability to ram into other vehicles, mechs, or objects, and she has little more than melee skills and a military issue pistol in robot mode. Skills: BasicElectronics, ComputerRepair, Computers:Programming, Demolitions:Assembly&Disposal, Engineering:Computer, Engineering:Electric, Engineering:Robotics, Mechanics:Weapons History Originating in a creation factory about 5 million years ago, Whirligig has always been an engineer and explosives afficionado, although she was more keen on seeing her endeavors used for peaceful means. Her creator endowed her with flight in her alt to make travel quicker between two points, and to allow her to be able to carry her work with her where she went; its overall size allowed her the space to carry - at the most - one vehicle-form mech, as well... not that it was a skill she had to utilize often. With the war on, she saw the Autobots as the lesser of two evils and followed them as opposed to offering her destructive capabilities to the Decepticons. When Unicron attacked, she was on Cybertron proper hiding out among the Decepticon majority and managed to flee shortly after. Since she's arrived on Earth and allied herself with the main Autobot group, she has done her best to avoid bringing the spotlight onto herself... though she has, on more than one occasion, accidentally done just that. She was the processor behind the bomb rigs used to drop gallons of goop all over New Crystal City, blew up a Quintesson science (read: torture) facility on a prison planet with one of her explosives, and created the cold fusion generator that powers Metroplex's FTL engines and allows him space flight. Notes * The sight of an excessive amount of mech fluid or energon, spilled from another mech, makes her very queasy. * She is good friends with CMO Peacekeeper (serving as sort of the Wheeljack to her Ratchet). * Was, like many of her fellows, trapped in a human body. During this time, she was known as Wendy Gale. * Is somewhat of a total spaz, though she doesn't really realize it herself. Logs 2029 *New Prime, New Danger - Rodimus Prime returns, but why is he so keen on putting up a border fence to keep out Mexicans? *Seaworldastrophe - On the orders of Outburst, a group of Decepticons travel to Seaworld to kidnap a shark! *Autobot Amusement Park - Iacon wasn't constructed in a day...but the Autobot Amusement Park will be! *Whirliworld Grand Opening - Opening night! *Catch the Cog! - Juice-crazed Junkions invade Autobot City with one goal in mind - steal Metroplex's transformation cog! * Whatever Happened To Whirligig? - After being kidnapped by the Junkions, Whirligig is rescued in a rather... anti climatic fashion. *Junk Infiltration - After Perceptor manages to poison himself, a group of Autobots gears up for a stealth mission to Junk *It's Buildin' Time - The Autobots strengthen their hold in Yamalia by building a small armed shelter depot to defend the area. *A New Chestplate! - Category:Inactive